Legends
by ForeverIsabella
Summary: I didn't think I would be sitting here, in this place, next to the one person I was told never to talk to. It's weird how fate works. How my mortal enemy is now the most important being in my life. Full Summary inside, Read and Review.
1. Summary

**SUMMARY**

Bella has been living with her best friend for years. When her parents had a brutal accident it left her no place to go. When the school burns down on the reservation, everyone has to file into Forks High. The Elders; Not thrilled.  
Things are going normal, but that doesn't last long. Changes occur, and soon Bella, along with her friends and the Cullen's find that something new has been unleashed. She enters a world that she thought was make believe.

And; Love, Jealousy, Anger, Sadness, Friendship, Betrayal and Happiness are discovered along the way.


	2. Preface

**PREFACE**

I could hear all the thoughts. It screwed me up. I didn't know what to do as I looked around. Everyone was fighting, I could see through their eyes. I just wished I could find them.  
Out here in the forest it seemed like everything was in slow motion, and as I started to sprint as fast as I could towards the sounds of my best friends cries something or rather someone ran beside me; The strong scent that enveloped my nose indicated that it was Edward. He gave me a look of worry as we both rushed through the dark, avoiding trees.

It seemed unreal, like everything was coming back to me. Many thoughts ran through my head as I ran full speed. Like all the hurdles that were tossed my way were suddenly taking on a new meaning. I never thought in a thousand years I'd be in this position. Fighting with a vampire, and saving my almost brother. I didn't like to think about what they were doing to him. But if I were to die tonight. I knew I'd be going down swinging.


	3. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's amazing characters.  
Please read and review, tell me if I should post the second chapter yeah? I plan on going far with this one.  
Enjoy readers.

* * *

_I didn't think I would be sitting here, in this place, next to the one person I was told never to talk to. It's weird how fate works. How my mortal enemy is now the most important being in my life._

**BPOV:**

It was all blurry. The night it happened. I dream about it, but every night I wake at the same time. 3:04 am.  
In a way it sort of creeps me out. But when I look at my best friend sleeping there beside me, his face as peaceful as ever. I know everything will be alright.

I could see the faint light of dawn, easing through the window, and slowly stretched. Jake was use to me getting up early and heading out for a run along the beach. If he was up for it, sometimes he'd join me. But I could tell today he was dead beat.  
I rubbed my eyes before swinging my legs over the side of the huge bed that occupied most of our room. I grabbed my old baggy sweats and pulled them over my black boxers. I use to wear pants to bed, but since Jacob was here, it was plenty warm with out them. I slipped on some running shoes as I stood up and quietly eased out of the room. Once I'd known I was home free, I walked to the kitchen more relaxed and took a swig of the orange juice stashed in the fridge, labeled Bella. I secretly smiled as I put it back and headed out the door.

I always started off in a walk, making my way around the small circle, and then heading down the trail that lead towards second beach. La Push was beautiful when the sun was rising. My morning routine always ended with watching it come up. It was the only time of day when it actually shone. Other wise it hid behind the dark gray clouds. As soon as I felt the rocks beneath my feet I fell into a quickly paced jog. Running was one thing I could actually do. The only 'sport' that I was good at. Though it took a lot of practice.

I felt the burning in my legs as I rounded the bend and made my way past the ancient tree. Bleached of color. I took long soothing breaths, letting my mind wonder. Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day, since all the Quileute kids would be attending Forks High School. It happened only a few weeks ago, no-body knew who torched our school. I had a hunch it was an outsider; One of them. But who knows, maybe I could be wrong.

Even though I am only half Quileute, I see myself as fully accepted. I've been living with Jacob and his family ever since I was ten, now that I am seventeen everybody is use to me. When we were growing up; I felt awkward and out of place. I was the short, brown eyed, scrawny, little pale girl with only the care of my fathers best friend and now my father figure; Billy Black. Jake on the other hand was the tall, tanned, green eyed wonder. We had always been friends, though I didn't know how I ended up with his crowd. With out him, I would surely be an outcast.

I clenched my hands into fists as I started up the trail heading to the top of the cliffs. It was my look out spot. I could see the sun peaking, little rays of sunlight poking out from the horizon. It made me push myself faster and soon I was full on sprinting up the cliff side. It didn't take me long to get to the top, and within minutes I was sitting with my feet dangling off the side of the jagged rock. I could feel my pulse in my head as the heat rose to my face. I panted for a couple of minutes but soon slowed it down. Up here on what felt like the edge of the world was something you could only experience first hand. It was relaxing and peaceful. It took away all the bad memories and unforgiven words. Up here was like my heaven on earth.

I closed my eyes and dreamed about my family, about what could have been. I dreamed about what my life would have been like; If that horrible accident didn't occur. I clenched my jaw as I ground my teeth together. Forcing my thoughts in a new direction. Which just so happened to be tomorrow. I knew the elders were not thrilled about sending us to Forks High. I especially knew Billy was against it with everything in his being. But we didn't have an alternative. So it was into the unknown for us.

With my eyes still closed I frowned a little, feeling the pressure between my eyebrows as I did. Everyone knew about our old stories here on the reservation. About the 'Cold Ones'. I haven't really given it a second thought. Though I think if I did I might believe. I knew very well that 'they' were going to be there tomorrow. I guess I just have to keep an open mind and see for myself what these supposed vampires look like, and or if they even existed. I thought it silly in believing legends. Jake seemed to think they could be true, and he as well as Quil, Embry and I all held open minds on the matter.

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes, I looked straight out at the horizon as the sky was streaked with reds, oranges, blues and grays. It was gorgeous.  
"You seemed deep in thought. I didn't want to disturb you" A deep voice came from beside me, I jumped nearly falling off the damn cliff and yelped. Jacob sat there, holding my shoulder giving me a worried look.  
"You scared the crap out of me, jerk" As I looked at him, a smile crept onto my face, and his lit up, mimicking mine. Jake's smile reminded me of the view that appeared in front of my eyes. The sun. At it's best.


	4. Chapter Two

Second Chapter, review please.  
I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's amazing characters.

* * *

_Jake's smile reminded me of the view that appeared in front of my eyes. The sun. At it's best._

**BPOV:**

I stood in the small bathroom, giving myself a once over. My long brown hair swept under my bust, hanging straight. I didn't usually wear any make up, and I hadn't planned on using any; anytime soon. My fare skin was clear and my chocolate brown eyes were bright. Jake was already dressed in some new jeans and a gray long sleeve waffle shirt. His hair was just touching his shoulders. It was brown like mine, and flipped at the tips. He looked amazing. Though I could tell as I walked out of the bathroom, my brother thought the same.

"I'm going to have to fight off all the boys if I want keep them off of you Miss. Black" He laughed, and hovered his hand over my head, as if to mess it up. He let it fall moments later. Not wanting to mess with my looks. Jake new I had a low self esteem. But to be honest, I really didn't care what anybody thought about my looks. I certainly wasn't looking for a relationship. Which was the new 'fad' with everyone these days.  
I grinned and punched Jake's arm. He pretended to stumble and he leaned against the wall, rubbing it tenderly.

"That was a little uncalled for, don't you think?" His low voice was loaded with sarcasm. I decided to let it go and waved him off; As in dismissing him. I opened the door and pushed Jacob through it.  
"Let's head to the bus before we miss it, and having to end up walking. I'm sure being late on our first day wouldn't look so good" Authority was laced through my words. Jake just shrugged as we walked down the street towards the stop.  
We got there just in time, and as the bus pulled up, I walked up the steps, to see just about every seat taken. I spotted Embry and Quil around the middle. Looks like they saved us a seat. My lips twitched into a smile and I sat down with a thump.

Jacob swung in beside me.  
"Are you guys stoked for today or what?" Quil nearly shouted as we both looked over. His face was loaded with excitement. I laughed softly, and shook my head.  
"Not as excited as you seem to be" My tone held happiness, and for the first time in a long time I felt unburdened and free. It wasn't a very long bus ride into to town, but after a couple of minutes of talking with the gang, I turned towards the window and watched as the rain fell in small droplets around us. I watched as the small town of Forks passed by slowly, and I watched as we pulled into the small parking lot of the small school. Little butterflies flew around, and I focused on calming myself. As Jake stood I followed his lead.

The four of us headed towards the gymnasium along with every other student that was transferring. I bit my lip nervously as I looked around. There was a small group of staff waiting for us, all with big bright smiles on there faces. Some looked a little bit too cheerful, and others seemed forced. I could tell that Forks was going to be cramped, the hallways too crowed and the classrooms over populated. Jacob gave me a small nod, looking at his expression he seemed to be thinking; Along the lines of what I was. There was an excited buzz among every student in here, seems people were happy we were getting a change. Once we were all seated on the bleachers that had been pulled out, we were hushed, and then the Principle, a short sort of awkward looking man, with a receding hair line and glasses started speaking.

"Good morning everyone. My name is Mr. Greene, First off I would like to say how happy we are to have you, and that I'm sure all the students here at Forks High will be very welcoming. The few teachers behind me would like to go over a few things and introduce themselves, then we will hand out you're class schedules, and let you be on you're way. Today you will be starting with second period, for this will take up all of first."  
I pressed my lips into a firm line as a few other teachers; that had spares right now, took up the microphone. There was, Miss. Ryder, Mr. Plat and Mr. Cornet, they all went through the rules here, the outlines of courses, the times and some of the extra activities available. Everyone in the stands sat there quietly as they spoke, but as soon as it was done, another round of excited chatter filled the room.

Once all the schedules were handed out we all made our way to second period. As I looked around I saw people huddled into groups comparing their classes. I didn't bother. The three people I would want in my classes wouldn't be there. Curse them for being younger. It would have been nice having one of my best friends in at least one of my classes. I walked down the hall giving my list one more glance.

First Period: AP English Eleven, Room 108  
Second Period: Spanish Eleven, Room 65  
Third Period: Trigonometry Eleven, Room 40  
LUNCH  
Fourth Period: Biology Eleven, Room 110  
Fifth Period: Gym Eleven, Room 27

It didn't take me long to find the room I wanted. When I walked in, it was fairly crowded. I introduced myself to the teacher and took a seat near the front. I wasn't really interested in Spanish, I didn't really sign up for it, but then again, it would be a good learning experience. Second period went by fast. It was mainly just listening activities, which I didn't have any trouble with. Before I new it, the bell rang and I was off to Trig. I already hated the subject, and when I introduced myself to the teacher, he didn't seem very nice, there for making me dislike him even more. I new this would be a horrible long class.

After the toughest hour of my day, I was relieved when the lunch bell rang. I grabbed my book bag and hurried towards the cafeteria. I easily spotted Jake. Lately he had sprouted, now almost a head taller than anybody here. I walked up to him and gave him a little hip check. He looked over and smiled.  
"How were you're first two classes?" I asked, as I grabbed a tray and loaded it with an apple, a piece of pizza and lemonade.  
"Pretty good, Quil and Embry are in my math class, so I'm happy about that. You know how bad I am with that stuff" I watched Jake grab to slices of pizza a cookie and an apple along with some orange juice.  
"You're lucky, I have basically nobody, just some girl in my Spanish class that was in my English back at the other school. Her names Kim or something." I shook my head as I paid for my food and waited for Jacob to pay for his.  
"I really wish you guys were juniors. It would have been more fun for me" I looked around and spotted a table, Quil and Embry were already there waiting for us.

"Hey you two" I said with a smile, my tone light as we approached them. They both nodded as they stuffed their faces. I took a small bite of my apple, listening to what Embry had to say about the classes he was in. Apparently, had already made a new friend.  
It was maybe five or six minutes later that I noticed them. They were all sitting at a table in the back. There were five unbelievably gorgeous pale people. The first one I laid eyes on, was a tall blond, her features were all perfect, her eyes a golden color. I pressed my lips together in a firm line as I took in all her beauty. She was talking to a big burly guy. He was just as beautiful, though in an entirely different way, he smiled and I could see his perfect set of white teeth.

He looked like he could toss a car through a building, and knowing what these people might be, I wouldn't doubt it. I moved my gaze to a pained looking blond. He was sitting beside a small girl with inky black hair and pixie like features. She had a hand on the small of his back and was looking like she was concerned. After a moment of talking she rose and danced across the room in a fluid, graceful motion. As I turned my eyes back to the table I noticed the last one sitting beside the blond now. He had messy bronze color hair, maybe the most beautiful of all. He seemed to look the youngest. From what I could see his lips were turned up into the most breath taking smile.

They were all in conversation, though none were looking at each other. I gasped a little. Jake followed my gaze and he too stiffened. As soon as he did, the bronze haired boy looked over at us. Locking eyes with me. My eye brows shot up and I looked back down at the table blushing fiercely. The boy looked sort of angry, and I didn't understand why, he seemed guarded.

As I took a swig of my lemonade I could still feel his gaze on me, I tried to ignore it.  
"Jacob" I said slowly, he looked as shocked as I was, we both looked to Quil and Embry, who both seemed oblivious. Jake turned his eyes back on me and we made eye contact. For a split second we questioned what we had just seen, then shook our heads at the same time.

"It couldn't be" We both said, I smiled then; and we continued with our lunch. Every now and again I'd look back at the table. I couldn't take my eyes off of the bronze haired boy.

But there was one small detail I was surprised I didn't miss. When I wasn't looking at him, I found myself looking at Paul and Jared. They were both sitting across the cafeteria, looking at the gorgeous beings sitting there, not eating, just picking their food with long pale fingers. I couldn't help to notice the expressions planted on their faces. Paul's held concern and anger. Jared on the other hand, worry and seemed anxious, like he was ready for anything. I really didn't understand.


	5. Chapter Three

Third Chapter.  
It's been a few months but I'm back. Sorry I got distracted!  
Here it is- Long over due.

* * *

_I couldn't help to notice the expressions planted on their faces. Paul's held concern and anger. Jared on the other hand, worry and seemed anxious, like he was ready for anything. I really didn't understand._

**BPOV**

I was going to be late for Biology, Jacob was being an idiot and I had to set him straight before I went off to class. I was still a little shaken from before as well; which slowed my pace down as I walked the halls. The Cullen's, Jared and Paul, all seemed so sketchy today. I honestly didn't know what to think about the five gorgeous people sitting in the cafeteria. The legends fit. Pale, golden eyed, they didn't touch their food, strikingly attractive. It seemed to all fall into place. But none of us  
on the reservation were freaking werewolves. So why the heck would vampires exist?

I sighed as I stepped through the open door. Everybody was seated, and it looked like one seat was left. The one that I would have never picked. The seat beside the Cullen boy. I froze momentarily making eye contact with him. I could feel  
the heat rush to my cheeks within the second. He glared at me, seeming hostile. I bit my lip and held my head high as I passed his desk. He seemed to straighten up and clench his jaw tightly as I slowly moved to the back of the class.

Mr. Banner greeted me with a smile. I handed him one of many pink slips I held and then took the seat he extended his hand towards.  
I sat stiffly. Placed my books on the extreme edge of my desk and pulled my chair over a little as well. He didn't seem to care for what I had just done, since he was one step ahead, and had done the same.  
I swallowed hard and slid my hair over my shoulder to provide a curtain. I decided to sneak a glance. His features were all straight, his skin flawless. It looked rock hard. His eyes were golden, set intently on Mr. Banner, while his fist was gripping the side of the table, quite hard, I could see his stone like skin turning even paler as he held it with intense pressure- Like he was trying to keep himself stationary. The more I observed him the more I started to believe our absurd legends.

***

"Hey Jake" I said in a tiny voice. Ever since Biology ended I felt sort of strange. I couldn't put a finger on it. Mentally I was confused about these legends, and ever since my close encounter with Edward, which is his name- Physically  
I'd been feeling off. I didn't know what to make of it. I didn't know what was going on.

"Whoa, Bells. You don't so good" Jacob put his huge hand over my forehead and then gave me a one armed hug before pushing me away a little.  
"You're burning up, and I don't want to catch what you have! So stay away sickoid" I knew he was only teasing, but this didn't feel like the normal flu or the normal cold, which caused me to cry.  
Everything that came out of my mouth next sounded like a blubbery mess.

"Ever since I had to sit beside Edward in class, I've broke out into this bizarre fever and I feel so off, Jacob what's going on! This isn't normal. I don't understand!"  
My voice was laced with panic and was thick with worry.  
"Hold up, hold up" Jake said, trying to comfort me. He pulled me close now as we walked around the corner towards home.  
"I'm sure it's nothing Bella, you just need to clam down, sitting beside a Cullen has nothing to do wi-" before Jake could finish Billy rolled out of the house. He took one look at me and shouted.

"Jacob what's wrong?" We weren't very far away- Jake and I stood at the base of the small house now, everyone talked in hushed voices.  
"She said ever since she sat beside a Cullen in class today, she broke out into this fever and she's been feeling weird, she's scared, hence the crying" Jake tried to make it sound like no big deal,  
but the look on Billy's face told us we should be concerned.

"Get her inside, I didn't think this would happen, it just doesn't make sense. How-" Billy's voice grew a little distant and I could feel my stomach start to tighten. I clenched my teeth together  
as I felt my insides shift.

"What are you talking about dad?" Jacob asked, but Billy didn't answer. He simply motioned as to where to put me, which was in my bed and then simply told Jake to go stay at Quail's or Embry's for a few nights.  
I was in and out for god knows how long. I could hear Billy talking to another person, but I didn't know who that person was. I could hear random words like "transformation" and "a half blood" but I didn't understand any of it.  
I knew Jake was gone, and I was so scared. Nobody came near me, Billy even shut the door. How was I hearing anything he was saying?

I swallowed hard as a spasm went through my body, I bit down on my lip and fought the erg to scream, first a fever and now aches. What is going on!  
Another spasm went through my body and it caused me to whimper. It was the most painful thing I'd ever been put through. It felt like fire almost. Every tremor was like a wave of fire washing through me.  
I was able to sit up, and switch positions but as the third day rolled around the spasms were overpowering. Instead of hours apart, they were minutes, even seconds. Soon I just felt red hot.

Whenever I shut my eyes Images danced through my mind, images of the others. It was all so confusing. So scary. I was lost in this swirling pit. It was much like an undertow sweeping me under.  
Sam, Paul and Jared. They were all what I was becoming. They were all in on this huge secret kept by many people. I was becoming a werewolf. I was now part of the secret.

One last tremor ran it's course before I felt it, before I heard it. It was like a popping sound, and then I wasn't me. I could feel my strong heart beating, my four powerful legs wanting to run, stretch and tear.  
I bared my teeth and let out a small growl. I was tall, I was clumsy. I knocked over many things, and ended up sitting on my hind legs.

hind legs? I flexed my huge jaw and shifted. This was not real, I had to be dreaming. My pulse quickened and I started to get anxious. I'm an animal? I just phased into some giant wolf?  
a voice in my head made me yelp, but it sounded more like something getting murdered.

_'I'm right here Bella, come to the forest. I'm at the edge and I'll explain it all, just calm down, come to me._'

I could hear Sam's thoughts running through my head. He was instructing me. I could have done something else, I could have ran  
someplace else, until I got my head on straight. But I didn't. What would I do? There's nothing else to do.

So I ran. I ran to the alpha.


End file.
